


[podfic] Through Other Eyes

by KD reads (KDHeart), Kess, RsCreighton, SomethingIncorporeal, the24thkey



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new Empress' Lord Protector has a lover. This is not a secret.</p><p>There are many who wish it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Through Other Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through Other Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757414) by [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Rethira). 



Through Other Eyes

by Rethira

Read by RSCreighton, Kess, the24thKey, KDHeart and SomethingIncorporeal

Cover art by Kess

 

this is a Dishonored multivoice podfic

 

[here is the mp3, click to stream at parakaproductions, right click and save as to download](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Collabs/Complete/Through%20Other%20Eyes.mp3) (length: 00:20:54 | size: 19MB)

 

[the music used in this podfic is by Ketsa, to download this track or others, or to find out more about the artist, please follow this link](http://freemusicarchive.org/music/Ketsa/)


End file.
